guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
If It Weren't for Bad Luck....
Overview Summary #Find the saltspray dragon Albax and return his scale. #See Infortunatos Maxeles for your reward. Obtained from :Infortunatos Maxeles in Leviathan Pits Reward :*3,000 XP :*750 Luxon Faction :*250 Gold :*Luxon Totem Dialogue :"Well met, hero. I was something of a hero myself, once. A Luxon Deep Ranger of the Serpent Clan. From the Echovald to the Jade Sea, I wandered, seeking treasure and adventure. My caravan was never poor, and gold was always near at hand. Then one day, I spotted a drake. So I ordered my men to attack it and take one of those glittering scales as a trophy. I was sure it would make me a bit of gold, and thought nothing of it... until the bad luck set in: My men died at the hands of Kurzick raiders, who left me alive to tell the tale. All of my trade agreements fell apart, for one reason or another. My home was overrun with Naga. My wife left me for a stronger Luxon. And now, my last coin has been stolen by cut-rate thieves. I can only surmise that it was no drake at all... it must have been Albax, the legendary Saltspray Dragon of Good Fortune! His ill will is the only explanation for this turn of events. :As you can see, I still wear this Shimmering Scale Necklace around my neck. I had hoped it would bring me luck, but all the luck it's brought me is bad. Help an old man out, would you, ? I don't have the strength to track down Albax anymore, but maybe if you returned this Shimmering Scale Necklace to him, my bad luck would finally change. Last I heard, he was seen roaming the Silent Surf." ::Accept: "THE Albax? How can I refuse?" ::Reject: "I feel unlucky just talking to you. Find someone else." Intermediate Dialogue (Albax) :"You are bold to approach me thus, . Most of my kin were corrupted by the Jade Wind two hundred years ago. Yet only I remain, the sole living incarnation of good fortune in all the land, and I will not harm you. I thank you for the return of this scale. Your courage inspires even my ancient heart. You may return to Infortunatos Maxeles, and tell him I have lifted my curse... but he should not risk my disfavor again." Reward Dialogue :"I think my cough is getting better, and... why, is that a gold piece in my pocket? I thought I was broke! Thank you, , I do believe my luck has returned. From now on, you can call me Fortunatos Maxeles!" Walkthrough Enter Silent Surf from Seafarer's Rest, and go where the compass directs you. Albax will take the Necklace and agree to lift the curse on poor Infortunatos. Trivia *The story of Infortunatos and his bad luck are strikingly similar to The Ancient Mariner's in Samuel Taylor Coleridge's "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner." The Mariner, while sailing with his crew across the sea, shoots down an albatross, a bird said to symbolize good luck. As they sail through uncharted waters, The Mariner and his crew witness a gamble between Death and Life-In-Death. Death wins the souls of the crew, while Life-In-Death wins the soul of The Mariner. The curse upon The Mariner is lifted when instead of cursing the small creatures, he blesses them. His curse of bad luck is lifted from him, but he is forced to live forever, retelling his tale as a lesson to all. *Furthering the parallel with "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner", the dragon's name is Albax, which could be read as "Alba cross". The Mariner is forced to wear the dead albatross around his neck, while Infortunatos wears the necklace made from Albax's scale. *Possibly gets its name from the song 'Born Under A Bad Sign' by Bluesman Albert King. The song famously says, "If it wasn't for bad luck, I wouldn't have no luck at all." Category:Factions quests Category:Gives Luxon points